


A car for Venom and Eddie

by SaberStark



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:24:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaberStark/pseuds/SaberStark
Summary: 一辆车，简单粗暴，第一次试AO3也不知道能不能成功，简直是乡下的媳妇嫁到了城里，谢谢大家捧场，给个心吧……





	A car for Venom and Eddie

　　 “你他妈……”

　　Eddie脏兮兮的卫衣被扯成了一条一条的，碎布似的挂在他的身上。而从他脊背里伸出来的那些黑色的粘稠流体正紧紧地吸在天花板上——

　　Venom把他整个人吊在了半空中。

　　【Eddie，你说过你并不讨厌这个的。】

 

　　可怜的宿主在这个时候不得不被扒光了衣服，Venom野兽般的牙齿就悬在他的眼前。Eddie叹了口气，轻轻挣扎了一下被束缚的手臂，发现无果后干脆地张嘴咬住了不停舔吻自己嘴唇的舌头。

　　那条舌头得到了邀请，迅速地把自己整个挤进了Eddie温暖的口腔。

　　他不得不仰起头来接受外星生物致命的舌吻。

　　黑色的粘稠液体如同潮水一般席卷过他的身体，柔韧的触感让Eddie的脊背有些发凉。Eddie在害怕——Venom知道这个，但是他也知道Eddie绝不会把这一丁点儿的害怕表现出来，而这位地球loser只会把这种情绪藏起来。

　　但这又有什么作用？Venom甚至连他藏起来的那一丝快感都能看的清清楚楚。

　　那些又凉又滑的液体缠绕着他的四肢滑上了他的乳头。细小的黑色粘稠软软地贴上了褐色的乳珠色情地吮吸噬舔，

　　“你很舒服，Eddie。”

　　“闭嘴……”

　　他的大腿被那些粘液分开了，等到Eddie回过神来的时候，Venom的脑袋已经出现在了他的腿间。

　　那些尖利的牙齿碰到了他半勃的欲望——Eddie简直觉得自己已经快被吓萎了，而这个时候Venom却像是故意一样的用自己的齿尖轻轻触碰它。

　　这的确又爽又令人崩溃，直到Eddie已经快要忍不住骂娘的时候，可恶的寄生虫还是换上那条灵活得要命的舌头了。

　　Venom的舌头对他来说绝对是奇异又亢奋的体验。他的阴茎被那又湿又滑的东西试探性地舔了一下，鲜红的舌尖就整个裹住了Eddie的欲望。他不由自主地睁大了眼睛，那东西像蛇一样濡湿滑腻，可怜的记者已经觉得自己差不多要交代出来了。

　　“No，Eddie, not yet...”

　　他的舌头有多长？Eddie显然不知道这个，他只能感觉到自己的阴茎被缠得紧紧的，一条细长的东西正在向他的后穴探过去。

　　Eddie被整个人按在了桌子上，像一只可怜的羔羊一样任由他的外星共生体宰割。

　　“God...Venom, don't do that...Ah...”

　　冰凉粘稠的东西径直钻了进去。

　　异物入侵的确让Eddie浑身战栗，但他们显然已经不是第一次了——

　　那种快感也像潮水一样涌进了他的身体。

　　“Venom……”

　　外星异种的舌苔上那些厚厚的倒刺细细密密地碾过他的前列腺，把他逼的从喉咙里发出无力的气音。Venom的舌头——他知道这个，他知道这条舌头给予过自己多大的刺激，他也知道这个时候自己根本就没办法拒绝他的共生体了。

　　“呜……哈……”

　　又热又紧的穴道被强行分开，敏感的肉壁瑟缩地想要把那些外星生物的身体给推出去，却无意识之间把那些东西挤得更深了。

　　Venom从没这样做过——至少在这以前他的星球并没有什么交配的行为。但在第一次这样尝试过以后，外星生物发现他宿主的内心深处对这个有一丝渴望——

　　他们就自然而然地做起来了，他用自己的身体包裹着这个地球的loser，用自己的身体填满他的Eddie全身上下的每一个洞。

　　“啊——不行了，Venom……”

　　“太深了，你他妈给我出去……”

　　“但是你很爽，Eddie，没人能让我们这么舒服。”

　　Eddie心里暗骂寄生虫，却又被那舌尖狠狠地舔了一下最敏感的那一点——

　　“啊……”

　　一股情潮从他的身体深处径直涌了出来，Eddie猛地抖了几下——他居然就这么射了。

　　“Eddie，你……”

　　“闭嘴！”

　　恼羞成怒的记者奋力地翻了一下手腕，狠狠地掐住了束缚了自己双手的柔韧粘液，却又被外星生物巧妙地躲开了。

　　高潮过后的穴肉愈发滚烫柔软——实际上外星生物并不知道为什么自己每次这样做了以后那又紧又窄的小洞会变得异常的高热柔软，但Venom每次都能在他的宿主心底深处找到那丝快感的存在——

　　所以他理所当然地把自己的舌头抽了出来，还不忘又狠狠地在那个每次都能让Eddie腰软的点上碾了过去。

　　那条舌头顺着他的阴茎一路滑到他的腰间，在Eddie结实的小腹上逗留了好一会儿才接着又把他的乳头弄得湿淋淋的。

　　Eddie感觉到有些又细又软的触手正在小心翼翼地探进他的身体里。

　　自从“第一次”自己被他折腾得出了血以后——虽然Venom很快把他的伤口修复了，但Eddie还是硬撑了一个星期做了“素食计划”，从那以后Venom再也没弄伤过他。那些探进他身体里的液体慢慢地开拓着紧致高热的地方，Eddie突然有些感慨。

　　“Why do you feel that Eddie？”

　　低沉可怖的声音环绕在他的耳边，湿滑的舌头舔了舔他的耳后。

　　Eddie感觉到那些触手正在变得越来越粗长坚硬，并且在不断地向他的身体深处探入。他知道这奇怪极了，但Venom带给他的快感……

　　是他从来没经历过的，Eddie低低地笑了笑。

　　“So many words as a parasite……”

　　“Apologize！Eddie Brock！”

　　Venom有些生气地低声吼着，原本软软地黏着他的胸口的外星共生体狠狠地咬了一口刚刚才被舔得湿漉漉的乳头。Eddie痛呼了一声，又猛地挣扎了几下。

　　“你……啊——”

　　肆虐在后穴的液体骤然变得坚硬了起来，猛然抵上了他的前列腺狠狠地碾了过去。Venom逐渐把自己的原型凝固了起来——但他还是结结实实地托着他的宿主的屁股，把自己整个儿埋进Eddie的身体里。

　　“唔……啊……”

　　Eddie无意识地呻吟着，熟红的穴口被那漆黑的东西撑得几乎没有一丝褶皱——而里面的东西才是让LA记者濒临崩溃的。

　　那些黑色的粘液在这个时候狠狠地在他的身体里翻搅，把熟红色的内壁搅得湿漉漉的——那是Venom的舌头上的粘液还是Eddie自己的？他们自然不介意这个，Eddie已经快要忍不住了。

　　“God……Venom……”

　　他原本的粗声喘气已经开始变得越来越急促了，那些又黏又硬的东西用力地肏着他的前列腺，Eddie发誓自己已经尽力忍住这些羞耻的声音了——可他做不到。

　　这是不一样的，和Venom的做爱的感觉简直让他濒临崩溃。

　　——但这种感觉也是不一样的。Venom永远都只会属于他，他也永远只会属于Venom。

　　“Eddie？”

　　这是少见的、Venom用一种疑惑的声音问他。

　　“……你……快点……”

　　Venom能清楚地感觉到在Eddie的内心里的那种感觉，然而宿主软软地邀请显然让外星共生体十分受用。

　　“I will, Eddie. ”

　　Eddie闭上了眼睛。他知道自己这个时候根本就不能拒绝他的寄生体了，他的后穴被撑得满满的，而Venom依旧不停地用力挺动着那根东西，他的寄生体甚至在那根东西的顶端分化出了两根细细的触手去挑弄那最深处的地方。

　　他的阴茎已经肿胀到不能再承受更多快感了，Eddie很快就射了出来。他眼睁睁地看着Venom鲜红的舌尖舔了过去，把那些白浊的液体卷进了那些可怖的獠牙里。

　　——Eddie觉得一股热潮再次涌上了他的小腹，或许他应该把自己的那些情绪收起来——然而在这个时候Venom却又用那些黑色的触手把他早就张开的大腿又分开了一些。

　　“You can take it Eddie……”

　　Venom的“轻声细语”也只不过是他再次压低了声音而已——他知道这个。

　　后穴里那些翻搅着的黑色粘液极尽所能地像舌头一样，照顾着每一寸敏感的内壁。可怜的记者简直没办法忍耐了，沙哑的声音很快就蔓延了整个房间。

　　“Eddie，你很舒服……”

　　那些黑色的粘液在这个时候才缓慢地爬上了他的阴茎，细微的黑色粘液轻而易举地堵住了他的前端——Eddie甚至能感觉到那些触手在不断地向更深的地方探过去，他张大了嘴，却只能发出气音——然后Venom又把自己的舌头伸进了他的口腔里，他更是只能发出含糊的呻吟声了。

　　他整个人挂在Venom结实的臂膀上——Eddie甚至不知道他的外星共生体是怎样模拟凝固成那样结实的肌肉的，但他知道的是那根又粗又长的东西依旧在不停地、在高潮过后敏感至极的甬道里狠狠地肏弄。

　　那双眼睛半眯了起来，Eddie觉得自己的意识都快被他的Vemon给肏得散乱不堪了。

　　“Eddie，你很舒服，不是吗？”

　　通体漆黑的外星生物突然在这个时候变得幼稚了起来——然而那根粗壮滚烫的“阴茎”依旧在不停地把他又紧又湿的地方肏得几乎出了水声，他觉得自己简直够可怜了——

　　不仅得被这个寄生虫强奸——他甚至还得扮演着“安慰儿子的老爹”的角色。Eddie一边这样想着，一边忍住了刚刚溢到嘴唇边的呻吟声——

　　但在下一秒钟，Eddie突然意识到——现在并不是“他”，而是“他们”了。

　　“Gosh……Venom……Ahhhhh！I said don't do that！”

　　几根又细又长的触手熟稔地爬上了那根硬得发胀的人类阴茎。

　　刚刚射出过的地方被几根细小的触手慢慢挤了进去。落魄记者的眼睛骤然睁大了，生理泪水几乎就在这同时被挤出了眼角。近乎可怕的快感几乎把Eddie逼疯，他的手指紧紧地抓住那些黑色的液体——或许是他的外星共生体知道他的痛苦的快感。

　　——关于这个Eddie知道自己曾对他的寄生体发过脾气，但显然他的身体现在早就不是他自己的了。

　　后穴肆虐的东西依旧在不停地肏弄着已经酸软的地方，那些粘稠的液体在那里被拍打的几乎有了些细微的泡沫。 一条粘稠的触手撑开了他咬住嘴唇的牙齿，挑逗起了他宿主的舌头。

　　“哈……呜……You……”

　　“Don't call me parasite, Eddie. ”

　　——这是第一次Eddie从他的外星共生体那里听到的，明显是认输的语气。Venom从没这样对他说过什么，而Eddie在被肏得腿酸腰软的同时依旧能听出他的语气，显然是他的共生体的作用了。

　　

　　——他腾出一只手，摸了摸Venom的后颈。

　　后穴不停肏进来的东西就在这个时候听话地停了下来——虽然Eddie正爽的头皮发麻，但他知道他的Venom或许有些“受伤”了。

　　外星共生体也会有情绪波动吗？Eddie并不知道这个，他只觉得这种乱七八糟的东西应该归给那些带着酒瓶底厚的眼睛的科学家研究，但这个时候他清清楚楚地感受到了Venom的一丝异样。

　　他突然觉得自己有些心虚，毕竟Venom几乎说了1000次不要叫他寄生虫了，

　　外星生物在这个时候轻轻地用那些漆黑的粘液把他拉开了一些，又用那条舌头舔了舔Eddie的脸。

　　“啊——I'm sorry Venom, 我不是故意的，OK？”

　　Eddie有些纠结地摸了摸他的后颈，却感觉到埋在身体里的那根阴茎突然像是翻滚的火焰一样炙热并噬舔过每一片敏感的内壁——他被烫得倒吸一口冷气，手上也毫不留情地猛地拍了一下Venom的脑袋。

　　让他有些诧异的是Venom在这个时候并没躲开，而是用那些柔软的黑色液体包裹住了他的手掌。

　　“You're mine, Eddie...”

　　他不知道Venom为什么总是表现出一种近乎于幼稚的占有欲，但反过来想想他曾经对Anne——Eddie没花多长时间就理解了。

　　这算什么？近似于人类的占有欲？

　　开放式厨房被蔓延的黑色触手弄得乱七八糟，甚至连Eddie随手扔在洗手池旁的外卖盒子都被扫翻在地。

　　Venom没有再多说什么，只是不停地用那条湿漉漉的舌头舔着他的脖子和脸颊，还把舌尖探进他发出呻吟的嘴唇里。前端已经涨的酸麻，LA记者却已经无力去要求自己的外星共生体把堵住前端的触手拿开了。

　　——他的身体已经只能靠他的共生体支撑了。Eddie简直是无意识地不断痉挛着身体，被肏得已经有些红肿的穴口通红一片，里面翻搅着的黑色粘液完完全全地掌握着他全部的大脑。快感在他的脊椎上不断蔓延并逐渐延伸到他的四肢百骸，可怜的宿主甚至觉得他的指尖都在发麻。

　　“Venom……你是不是……该……”

　　“We're good Eddie, your body just told me that. ”

　　他被他的Venom堵着无法射出来，而后穴里肆虐的那根东西却依旧在不停地把他送上欲望的巅峰。堪称崩溃的快感让Eddie几乎没有了别的想法了——他现在只想射出来。

　　“You……get out……”

　　Venom却丝毫没有停下来的意思，甚至还肏得更深了。分不清是谁的粘液顺着交合的地方早就把那片桌面弄得湿透了，Eddie在无意识之间突然想到——这是他的餐桌。

　　“It's Ok Eddie, we don't need that. ”

　　那些漆黑的流体就这样狠狠地噬舔过已经湿软的要命的甬道，在这个时候Eddie甚至感觉到他的寄生体在前端的触手已经在不停地向外抽出来了——那种尖锐的刺痛和可怕的快感把他的眼泪逼了出来，而那条又软又湿的舌头再次慢慢地把那些水珠舔走。

　　“Venom……Venom……”

　　他的嗓子几乎都已经有些哑了——Eddie知道他明天一定没办法说出话来了。

　　Eddie甚至不知道过了多久，他几乎是已经失去意识地被他的共生体肏得晕了过去——不过他自然不担心这个，Venom至少还是知道要修复自己的身体的。

　　——只不过第二天早上他不得不撑着自己坐起来给Anne打了个电话，请她帮忙取消今天的采访。

　　“Eddie, we want chocolate！”

　　“Hell no, piss off your parasite！”

　　“Apologize！”

　　

　　  
　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　


End file.
